demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Oak
Description Oak is a general-type of Demigod. His abilities focus around summoning spirits and protecting allies. Strengths :Protects and enhances allies :Slows and weakens enemies Weaknesess :No burst damage :Limited ranged attack abilities Skills Active *'Raise Dead Ward:' Creates a banner that has a chance to ressurect dead units and turn them into spirits and also adds defense to nearby allied units. **'Frenzy': *'Penitence:' Deals a small amount of damage, decreases enemy speed and increases the damage they take. *'Shield:' Shields a friendly unit protecting it from any harm, removes all debuffs and heals the unit. *'Surge of Faith:' Deals damage and increases friendly unit's damage and speed around Oak. Passive *'Last Stand:' When Oak dies, he'll become invincible for 10 seconds and will have enhanced attack and movement speed. *'Soul Power:' Adds weapon damage permanently and also gives a boost to damage depending on the number of spirits that you control. Note that the number of spirits doesn't appear to matter, and the player will recieve the maximum bonus as long has he or she has one active spirit. *'Divine Justice:' When Oak kills an enemy he and all nearby allied units recover a portion of the enemy's total HP. **'Rally': *'Morale': Tactics 1. Divine Justice skill makes Oak able to keep standing at front lines without healing stuffs and it even gains you mana too. This means you don't need to focus on mana recovery items from the start, just increase your maximum mana and fill it by hunting down the soldiers. 2. Penitence is a nice skill to hunt demigods, but you will need to get enough movement speed to make the process more effective. The debuff from penitence increases all damage the enemy receives, so it is really important to smack the enemy with this skill before your allies use other damage dealing skills. 3. Oak can get good melee damage with Soul power skill, around +150 dmg (maybe). However, he lacks in attack speed, so you would want to improve attack and movement speed rather than purely improved damage items. Critical items are always welcome. Note that they stack so in a rare probability you can sometimes see over 5000 point of damage with equipping all the critical items. 4. Divine Justice skill works with Demigods too, so if you feel you can kill the enemy demigod by stalking him inside enemy's towers, just go for it. If you succeed in killing an enemy demigod, you will receive huge amount of HP and MP through the Divine justice skill, so don't worry about running out. Shield if more safety is required. 5. Divine Justice works with AoE, so items which cause AoE damage would be good for your HP and MP regeneration. 6. While playing the game modes conquest or fortress, after having enough dmg you can go on a suicide attack on the enemy's fortress or citadel because the Last Stand skill will make you unstoppable. 10 seconds of invulnerability with 50% increased attack speed is enough to destroy the enemy citadel even if it has full HP, so long as you have all the critical items. Buildings are vulnerable to critical attacks, as well as enemy units. Lore Thanos the Immortal was King Nimoth XII's favorite captain, as he had been for his father and his father's father. Thanos was renowned for his loyalty, his leadership, his skill with an axe, and above all his very great age. Category:Demigods Category:Generals